Need To Ask
by KelQueenscove
Summary: Ron knows he loves Hermione; Hermione knows she loves Ron. What's standing between them? Sequel to Open Your Eyes. COMPLETED
1. Bossy Beloved

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just a poor teenage HP addict.

Ron cringed as his footsteps echoed around him. No matter how softly he tried to set his shoe down, it seemed to crash into the stone underfoot.  
  
_Not that it would normally bother you._  
**Shut up.**  
_You know why you're noticing it, you just won't admit it.  
_**Shut UP!**  
_Just admit it!_  
**No!**  
_Oh, come on! We both know! I'm not ashamed to admit that we're madly in love with Her-_  
**DON'T SAY THE BLOODY NAME!**  
_Why are you so set against it?_  
**pointed silence**  
_WHY?  
_**Because it's impossible for anything to come of it, as you know as well as I.**  
  
Ron glanced at the object of his affection, who happened to be walking right beside him. He contemplated dropping down dramatically on one knee and informing her of his devotion.  
  
Before he could decide anything, he felt one foot slide out from under him and he crashed onto the floor. His teeth smashed together and the taste of blood filled his mouth.  
  
He raised his head slowly, trying to discern what had tripped him. He was lying on the floor just inside the common room, with one foot still caught on the edge of the portrait hole. The voice of the Fat Lady was berating him wildly for scratching her frame and smearing mud across her new Christmas dress.  
  
Ron quickly sat up and pulled his foot inside, letting the Fat Lady slam back into place. He was suddenly aware of Hermione's voice behind him. He spun around to face her.  
  
"Oh Ron, are you okay? You hit the floor really hard, maybe you should see Madame Pomfrey."  
  
"Oh no, I'm fine," he insisted.  
  
_Well, it's the truth.  
_**Bleeding tongues are a minor concern when we can stare at her like this.**  
_You are so right._  
  
"Are you sure? You could have a-oh!" She fell to her knees, eyes full of worry. She reached out and ran her fingers along the side of his face.  
  
Ron almost started hyperventilating at the feel of her fingers on his skin. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat.  
  
"Erm-Hermione, what are you doing?"  
  
He had tried to make it sound deep and slightly sensual. Instead, to his extreme embarrassment, it came out as a high-pitched squeak. She didn't seem to notice the tone, but she drew her fingers away from his skin, to Ron's deep relief...  
  
_WHAT? I was pretty darn depressed!_  
**_I _was relieved.**  
_Well, too bad! I claim supreme editing rights._  
  
...to Ron's deep disappointment.

**You suck.**  
  
"You're bleeding," she told him, showing the smear of red across her fingers. "You didn't feel it? It's pretty big."  
  
As though her words had flipped a switch, the side of Ron's face seemed to explode into a cacophony of screaming nerves, informing him that he was, without a doubt, injured.  
  
"Aaa!" Ron pressed a hand to his cheek, feeling liquid seep between his fingers.  
  
"You really should see Madame Pomfrey. This needs to be looked at." Hermione pulled him to his feet, her touch leaving Ron too dazed to do anything but follow her.  
  
Hermione continued speaking as they stepped into the hall.  
  
"Honestly! 'I'm fine', you say. You're seriously hurt! I'll never understand you boys' pride issues!"  
  
Anger bubbled up inside him, drowning out any romantic thoughts he might have had.  
  
"Not as though you girls have no faults! You're not as perfect as you think you are!"  
  
"At least that's better than risking my life because I'm too proud to admit I need help!"  
  
They glared at each other for a few minutes. The only noise was the sound of their breathing.  
  
Finally, Ron turned away, furious with Hermione, himself, and the world in general. Hermione strode in front of him, leading the way to the hospital wing. Ron scuffed along behind, wishing that his head would let him ask for the help he so desperately needed; help to get over her.

A/N: That was fun. Writing R/H is at least as fun as H/G. The R/H is all angsty and cute when you don't expect it; H/G is fluff through and through. Not that I'm complaining.  
  
R/R! 


	2. Girl Gossip

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!!! Read my lips: N-O-T-H-I-N-G. Thank you.  
  
Hermione slipped quietly from the hospital wing as Ron began a heated argument with Madame Pomfrey over exactly how long he had to stay in bed. As soon as she was certain the hallway was deserted, she began berating herself.  
  
"How COULD you do that? Acting all mushy and caring and so OBVIOUSLY flirty with him? I am an idiot. He probably saw right through me and is having a good laugh over my feelings. Not as though I can help it...I've tried and tried to stop, but-"  
  
She broke off suddenly as the sound of approaching footsteps echoed down the hall. As a result, when Harry And Ginny, Hogwart's Latest Couple, turned the corner, they found a silent Hermione walking quickly down the hall with her head down.  
  
Hermione found her head forced up by Ginny's hand under her chin. She looked into her friend's eyes, trying desperately to look happy and cheerful.  
  
_It isn't working._   
**Nope.**   
_She can see right through us._  
  
"Hermione, you're coming with me," the younger girl informed her brusquely. She gripped Hermione's forearm and carefully detached herself from Harry's side.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked, looking forlorn at being a whole three feet away from the redhead.  
  
"To our dormitory. I need help on that Divination essay and you're completely lost. I'll see you at dinner." Ginny raised herself to her toes to brush a quick kiss across Harry's cheek, then led Hermione toward the Common Room.  
  
As soon as they were out of earshot, Hermione turned to Ginny.  
  
"You are a gifted liar, did anyone ever tell you?"  
  
"Many times. We'll need to use your room; Miranda and Colin are snogging in mine."  
  
Hermione made a face of disgust. "I'm sorry you had to witness that."  
  
"So am I." They paused before the Fat Lady just long enough to give the password (Weal lluvs ean) before continuing up to the prefect dorms.  
  
Ginny threw herself on Hermione's bed and immediately produced a handful of Chocolate Frogs out of her pocket.  
  
"Have one," she commanded, tossing one to Hermione. "Girl Time is incomplete without serious chocolate." She unwrapped her own frog and ate half in one bite.  
  
Hermione slowly opened her own candy, talking the whole time.  
  
"Oh Ginny, it was terrible."  
  
"Boy Moments usually are."  
  
"He tripped on the portrait, like the clumsy sweetheart he is, and scraped up the whole side of his face."  
  
"Blood?"  
  
"Loads."  
  
Ginny shuddered sympathetically and started on her second frog. "Go on."  
  
"And so then, like the complete idiot I am, I go into Total Bossy Mode and tell him he has to go to the hospital wing."  
  
Ginny groaned. "Drat. If it was someone like Harry, he would forgive you like that," and she snapped her fingers, "but as it's Ron, you'll get a huge argument before that happens."  
  
Hermione sighed and dropped down onto the bed, helping herself to her third frog. "So what do I do?"  
  
Ginny's dark eyes sparked with a bright golden glint Hermione had learned meant 'boy plans underway'.  
  
The smaller girl leaned toward her conspiratorially. "Okay. Here's the plan."  
  
A/N: The scary thing is this is identical to midnight at my friends' sleepovers.  
  
Please Review!!!!


	3. Weasley Worries

Disclaimer: Why would you think I own anything? This is on a website called Fanfiction.net for goodness' sake.  
  
Ron yawned as he sat down at the table. Harry glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Bad night?" he asked sympathetically.  
  
"Tell me about it." Ron muttered, looking in what he thought was a surreptitious manner for Hermione. After a pause, during which his search got more and more desperate, he turned to Harry.  
  
"So, where are the girls?" he asked, trying not to seem too curious.  
  
"Oh, Ginny's up in the Common Room; she wasn't hungry."  
  
"Ah." Ron waited for Harry to finish, but the other boy just went back to eating his spam and eggs.  
  
"Er...where's Hermione, then?"  
  
Harry looked up. "Hermione? She's...er...that's funny." He glanced around the room. "I haven't seen her today."  
  
Before Ron had a chance to say anything, the heavy oak doors to the hall opened. Ginny and Hermione came in, as calm as though they weren't fifteen minutes late to breakfast.  
  
Ginny noticed the two and leaned over to whisper something to Hermione. The brunette nodded and trailed behind as Ginny ran across the room to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hi Harry, sorry I'm late," she apologized, dropping a kiss on his cheek as she sat down beside the boys. "I wasn't quite finished with Divination homework, so Hermione helped me before breakfast."  
  
Ron took a deep breath as Hermione approached, ready to start an argument as soon as she sat down. But she didn't sit down. Instead she kept walking to the end of the table where, for some reason, the group was quite willing to let her join them.  
  
He watched in shock as she began to attract attention from the rest of the table. She was talking even more than usual, but instead of annoying people as she regularly did, Hermione was adding to group around her.  
  
Ron was so horrified by this turn of events that he didn't hear the call for classes to begin. Hermione stood up and walked toward the end of the table, followed by a handful of 5th year boys. She glanced at him as she walked by and seemed about to say something, but then Seamus said something that made her laugh, and she continued on past.  
  
He watched her go, a strange emptiness in his heart. He got up slowly and followed Harry and Ginny to Divination.  
  
_We always knew this would happen someday._   
**But why did it have to be just when we realized we loved her?**  
  
A/N: So sad when that happens. 


	4. Plan Problems

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing, but I thank J.K. Rowling and Firebolt909 for letting me mess around with their ideas.  
  
_You've got to admit, this isn't half bad.  
_**Yeah, yeah, I know. We could even enjoy it if it weren't for...well.**  
  
Hermione ventured a glance over her shoulder where her three friends were walking. Harry and Ginny were oblivious to her new entourage, but Ron was trailing just out of the confines of her followers with an unmistakably heartbroken expression on his face. Hermione snapped her head back around and forced a laugh at something Dean said, since everyone seemed to be waiting for her reaction.  
  
_Did you see his face?_  
**I feel more guilty than that time in second grade when I was 'married' to Ricky and then he caught me hugging Ryan.**  
_That really is completely off topic._  
**Sorry.**  
  
"Hey, Herm!"  
  
She was jerked roughly out of her reverie by Seamus' voice. "This is our class, unless you changed your schedule last night," he said sarcastically. The other boys laughed appreciatively, and she pasted a smile on. Apparently, Seamus had become the leader and her new sidekick in the walk to Transfiguration, judging by the confident manner in which he looped his arm through hers as they entered.  
  
Hermione had started to regret this part of the 'plan', and the feeling only grew as Ron sat on the opposite side of the room and proceeded to gaze at her with his heart bleeding through his eyes at her. She tried to watch Professor McGonagall, but her photographic memory that served her so well in her studies kept playing his face before her mind's eye over and over, like a broken record.  
  
It was perhaps the first time Hermione didn't pay attention or even try to in a class. Her thoughts roiled around her brain and refused to focus on anything other than Ron. By the end of class, she understood the blank stares Ginny had developed in the last couple weeks. When He was on your mind, you just couldn't think of anything or anyone else.  
  
Finally, after an eternity of guilt, the class ended and the room moved out the door in the clump of bodies only teenage students can ever produce. Seamus reached for her arm again, but Hermione deftly sidestepped and fell behind her group. This was not as easy as it sounded, but after a little twisting, turning, and slowing of her walking speed, she managed to be walking beside Ron.  
  
She had focused her energy on the thought of being next to him, not worrying about what she would say or do to try to win his forgiveness. The awkward silence that had come to be a part of her and Ron's relationship (if you could call it that) settled like a cloud over them.  
  
After a lifetime consisting of about thirty seconds of silence, Hermione coughed and cleared her throat.  
  
"So.." She paused to collect her thoughts, then sped on. "Why are you walking all alone back her by yourself? You're welcome up front."  
  
The look he gave her could have frozen hell itself. "Not even I am that stupid. Even though everything I know is worth less than scum beside what you say in five minutes, I have a basic knowledge of when I am wanted or not."  
  
_Ouch._  
**That stung.**  
  
"If it makes you feel any better..."  
  
"It doesn't. Nothing you will ever say will ever make me feel any better, don't you get it? Being on the same continent as you makes me look even more clueless than I already am. Sometimes, I just wish you didn't exist."  
  
_Sniff..._  
**Tear...**  
_**SPLAT.**_  
  
"Sometimes?" Even to her, Hermione's voice sounded weak and quivery. A flood of tears usually reserved for her pillow and diary pages was beating against her, her throat and eyes and lips all screaming to collapse and lose her know-it-all-ness for a precious moment, and it took all her self- control to hold it back.  
  
They had unknowingly stopped, and Hermione's fan club and Harry And Ginny had continued on past them. They stood alone in the hallway.  
  
He looked straight into her eyes for the first time in months, and suddenly her world spun and crashed and crumbled into a million pieces under that blue gaze. Her logical mind fell with her carefully ordered world, and the flood spilled over into two tears that ran down her cheeks but that was alright because he was crying too, oh god he was crying, blue eyes glassy with tears and she was being moved forward by her feet, she'd lost control of her body and she kissed him, just kissed him in the hallway, and then her shattered thoughts came slamming back into place and she jerked away and ran down the hall, anywhere, just away from those eyes that destroyed her.  
  
_Oh dear God._  
**What have we done?  
**  
  
A/N: That was a little disturbing, but it's my first time I've done Emotional!Hermione, so bear with me.  
  
Review!!!!! 


	5. Transfiguration Trouble

A/N: I've been laying at home, on the floor, feeling sick for a week, and then I had to catch up homework, and then I found out I have half as much iron as a healthy person should, so I'm taking four different types of medicine and eating hamburgers because red meat has a lot of iron in it. That part isn't so bad. But I'll stop telling you about my personal life (i.e., making excuses) now and get on with the long-delayed story.

**Oh my God.**   
_Did she just..._   
**Yeah, I think she did.   
**_This could be good._   
**Except she just ran off down the hall.**   
_I'll never understand_ _girls. Which means all hope for you is dead._  
**Well, there's only one thing to do now.**   
_Which is..?_   
**Ignore her.**   
_Ah. Of course._   
**Why do you even bother asking?  
**  
Ron forced his feet to lift up and forward, slowly moving toward Transfiguration. He couldn't decide if he wanted to see Hermione more than he wanted to never see her again, but the thought of McGonagall's fury if he cut class was enough of a reason to get there.  
  
He pushed the door open and surveyed the possible seating. Hermione was in a far corner by herself, head on hands. Though the seat beside her was unoccupied, Ron wasn't at all willing to sit there. Harry was sitting nearby, also alone at the desk, but the far-off look in his eyes tipped Ron off to the fact that unless he wanted to hear comments about how entrancing his younger sister was all class, he should find somewhere else.  
  
That left...Parvati Patil.  
  
**Well, it's better than nothing.**   
_Fine._  
  
Parvati looked him over as he sat down, trying to focus on anything but her. She apparently found him worth her notice and slid closer to him.  
  
"So." she said in a low voice that was supposed to be seductive, "Having a bit of a squabble?" She nodded to Hermione, in the other corner of the room.  
  
"A bit."  
  
"It's such a pity. Some girls can't see a quality man when he's right in front of them," she purred, leaning against him.  
  
Ron edged away, nearly falling off the bench as Parvati came ever closer.  
  
_Um..._   
**Can someone tell her to get the bloody hell away from us?**  
  
"Miss Patil!"  
  
McGonagall's voice had never been as welcome to Ron as it was then.  
  
"Since you cannot seem to focus on the lesson with your current seatmate, I shall simply have to give you a new one. Miss Abbott, would you kindly switch seats with Mr. Weasley?"  
  
Ron breathed a sigh of relief and looked around the room to see where Hannah Abbott had been sitting. The sigh died on his lips as he saw the former desk mate of the blond Hufflepuff.  
  
_So much for avoiding Hermione._  
  
Ron blurted out the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"I can't switch, Professor."  
  
The entire class, minus Harry who continued to gaze dreamily at the wall, turned to stare at him. McGonagall raised her eyebrows.  
  
"And why not, Mr. Weasley?"  
  
Ron had a good excuse on the tip of his tongue, but as he was about to respond he glanced in Her direction. She was staring at him with so much pain in her dark eyes that everything went out of his head except an overwhelming flood of guilt.  
  
"Er...I..." he stammered. His tongue had ceased to function properly, as he was focusing on not letting his feelings for Her be yelled to the class by his subconscious.  
  
_Not good._   
**So very not good.**  
  
"Mr. Weasley, since you cannot seem to recall your command of English, much less your reason of remaining in your seat, I must assume the reason was not as pressing as you seem to believe. Please take your seat next to Miss Granger so we may proceed with class."  
  
Miserably, he collected his things and moved toward her. His feet, once again, moved of their own accord, since his mind was screaming at them to run as fast as possible in the opposite direction. However, despite this, he found himself sitting down next to her. She, amazingly, didn't move away. She glanced at him once, then looked away. That one action cut him deeper than anything else. They sat in utter silence all class until the last second before the bell. Then, so quiet he never would have heard it if all his senses hadn't been tuned to her, was the soft splash of a tear onto Hermione's half of the desk.A/N: Aww. 


	6. Cold Confrontation

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
**_Obviously._**  
  
**Hey, he was the one who started crying. It's not our fault he happens to be terrifically seductive when he gives in to his emotions.**  
_Huh._  
**Probably got a piece of dirt in his eye or something.**  
_Don't be stupid._  
  
The tears were long since dried, but Hermione's thoughts continued on their track, oblivious to the perfect Arithmancy homework her hand was completing. Sometimes, being smart wasn't such a good thing, such as when it meant thinking on a subject liable to bring on another crying jag.  
  
"Hermione?" The Irish accent cut through her gyrating thoughts and snapped her back to harsh reality. Seamus stood over her, leaning in possessively and for once alone. She couldn't help wondering how much he paid the others to get them to sod off.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry about all this." She looked up, surprised at his sudden unexpected perception. "I mean, what with Ron stalking you and refusing to leave you alone...I just wanted to let you know, I'll keep him away from you. I know a couple spells and," he leaned in conspiratorially, "Let's just say, they should be exceedingly effective in keeping him at bay."  
  
Hermione sighed inwardly. No, Seamus's perception was still as deep-and shallow-as it had always been. She looked up, pasted on a false smile, and fluttered her eyelashes up at him.  
  
"Oh, no, Seamus, that won't be necessary. I mean, Ron...he's just a little boy, really. Let him have his fun. You, now-you're a man, Seamus." She looked down, hiding her utter revulsion under false shyness. "I'm sorry, I'm being too forward."  
  
Seamus apparently didn't realize she was practically quoting her old Jane Austin novels. His eyes lit up, and his accent became even more pronounced.  
  
"Aye, well, I think it'd be easier to just keep him at bay, but if you want to let him trail you, so be it. It's all your decision in the end."  
  
Hermione suddenly realized that Seamus had been glancing at the stairs behind her after every couple words. She spun around in the thick armchair to see Ron leaning against the stairwell, looking like more of a man than Seamus ever would, she felt sure. His eyes, far from being the soft sky blue she had last seen them as, had gone crystalline, rivaling Malfoy's for coldness.  
  
"Don't worry, Hermione," he said in a voice so hard she barely recognized it as his. "You won't need to worry about using those charms. I guess I should move on and try to grow up, now shouldn't I?" He gave the barest of nods to Seamus, then turned that terrible blue gaze back on her. "You won't be seeing much of me, I suppose." And without a goodbye, he turned and strode up the stairs.  
  
Hermione felt the wave of tears coming on again, but instead forced it down and turned to Seamus.  
  
"Well, now that's settled," she said brightly. She turned his head, which was still staring after Ron, towards her so he could meet her gaze. Then, before she lost her resolve, she planted her lips firmly on his. It was rather like kissing the back of her hand, except rather colder and wetter. She tried not to grimace as she stepped back.  
  
"Well then. I'll-see you tomorrow, Seamus." She turned and walked off up the stairs to the girls dormitories, trying not to remember those accusatory blue eyes.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long wait...my Muse deserted me for what seems like forever, and I only just now got her back. This is due in large part to a particular movie that came out on July 9th and which I've seen 5 times now, involving a certain pirate and blacksmith. Excuse my obsessiveness.  
  
If you haven't all deserted me, R/R! 


	7. Listening Lessons

Disclaimer: I'm not old enough to own any copyrights.  
  
The sound of the dormitory door opening passed right over Ron's head. He lay face-down on his bed, face buried in the thick pillow. At least, until a strong hand gripped his shoulder and flipped him over onto his back. This attack was unexpected enough that the only resistance he was able to muster was to keep the pillow pressed tightly to his face.  
  
"Ron." Harry's voice was unusually commanding. "Come out from under there right now."  
  
"No."  
  
"Ron, I'm in the midst of breaking about three rules right now, so if you're not planning on getting rid of that pillow, I'll have to be very put out with you for at least a week."  
  
**_GINNY?_**  
**Bloody hell.**  
_Oh, this does it._  
  
Ron jerked up, throwing the pillow aside and fully prepared to tell his little sister off, but as he opened his mouth she cast a Silencing Charm on him. He mouthed soundlessly, feeling a swell of anger bubble up in him, but then Harry sat down on the bed next to him.  
  
"Ron, we're here to help you with Hermione."  
  
Suddenly all the anger at being silenced by his little sister faded into indignation. He began denying any problems between him and Hermione before recalling they couldn't hear him.  
  
Ginny shook her head. "This is why we had to silence you, Ron. You'll spend all your time denying everything and not listen to a word we say. And if you want to make up with Hermione, listening is exactly what you must do."  
  
He actually stopped moving his mouth without thinking, he was so surprised.  
  
_But Ginny's Hermione's friend._  
**Wouldn't she be on Hermione's side?**  
_And Harry's going out with her._  
**Okay, don't even bring that up. Just because it's happening doesn't mean we have to acknowledge it.**  
_Sorry._  
  
"Now then." Harry said. "Ginny, produce The List." The capital letters were evident in his voice alone. The reason became clear as Ginny pulled a tightly rolled parchment from her robes. When unrolled, it trailed to the door.  
  
Ginny cleared her throat. "The first thing you must understand, Ron, is that girls not only think differently from those such as yourself, but we have an entirely different way of looking at anything you boys do. Hermione is exceptionally easy for you to work with, because she's spent so much time with you and Harry. However, you happen to be exceptionally clueless. Hence, your dilemma. Do you follow me?"  
  
**How DARE she?**  
_She's trying to imply that it's all our fault._  
**As if Hermione isn't JUST as frustrating as we are.**  
_But will she let us say all this?_  
_**No.**_  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
A/N: These huge breaks are getting annoying, I'm sure. I hope that no one's still reading this-that would involve a deal more loyalty than I deserve. But if you are, please review. Understand that I started high school in September, and I know that's no excuse at all, but I forgot about this story entirely. I'll try and finish it before the end of April, so the long wait won't happen again. 


	8. Honeyduke Hostilities

Disclaimer: My lack of updating would have removed any rights I might have had. Which I didn't own anyway.  
  
**I hate this place.**  
_You do NOT. You're only saying that because of the company._  
**Fine. You want to be picky about it, I hate this company. Why'd you agree to go with him, anyway?**  
_Me?! I NEVER agreed to this, it was you and your sadistic sense of revenge!_  
**Are you calling me sadistic?**   
_Erm...well...YES._  
**Oh. Thank you.**  
_You're welcome._  
**But it was YOUR fault.   
**_It was NOT!_  
  
"Hermione, have one of these. I swear, they're delicious. My mum used to make them." Seamus had appeared at her elbow and was trying to force-feed her some sort of sticky, honey-covered insect.  
  
"Seamus, that's a cricket."  
  
"Well, yeah, I suppose it is. But you'd never know by the taste!"  
  
"Oh, Seamus, just sod-" The bell on the door announced the arrival of new customers. Hermione turned, about to cry from the joy of her salvation.  
  
Blue eyes.  
  
She spun back around faster than her textbooks ever said was physically possible.  
  
"What was that, Hermione?"  
  
"I said, oh Seamus, just snog me!" She threw her arms around his neck dramatically. Hermione expected some kind of resistance, considering the circumstances, but she met with none. Seamus enthusiastically applied himself to smashing his teeth against hers.  
  
_WHY did you pick this, of all things?_  
**You stressed me. I don't work well under pressure.**  
_Still, you could have picked some other way to show Ron your devotion to the Irish one._  
**We're not doing this for RON. We're doing it for SEAMUS.**  
_You're so deep in denial, it's not even vaguely amusing._  
**Yeah, well, it's effective, isn't it?**  
_I can't deny that. And YOU can't deny that this is far, far worse than eating a cricket.  
_**Well, since he was just eating them, we're probably eating parts of cricket as well.**  
_I pity the cricket._  
  
After a few lifetimes of seconds, Hermione pulled away, gasped a breath of fresh air, and smiled at Seamus' painfully oblivious face.  
  
"Oh, Seamus. You're so...so..."  
  
A whisper reached her ears from the other group. "...DISGUSTING!"  
  
A wave of hysterical laughter bubbled up to her lips. Seamus had his eyes shut, waiting for the glorious adjective she was about to bestow upon him. Therefore it was something of a shock when she sat down hard of the floor, put her hands up over her face and began to laugh.  
  
**Oh dear.**   
_This is about to dissolve into tears._  
**My, but do we appear girly.**  
_But it's so utterly ridiculous._  
**Here it comes...**  
  
Thus it was that Hermione, famed for keeping her cool in all situations, was seen having a breakdown in the middle of Honeydukes by her current boyfriend, her best friend, her best friend's boyfriend, and her nemesis/former best friend/soulmate.  
  
A/N: R/R. If you're still reading. Which I'm sure I don't know why you would, after I fell off the face of the earth. 


	9. Harry's Help

Disclaimer: Believe me, I have no right to this or anything, so don't get mad at me. I take that back. I have the right to the term wallsnog. That's it.  
  
_I never thought I would say this, but..._  
**That's DISGUSTING.**  
  
Harry, Ginny and Ron were standing in the far corner of Honeydukes. Ginny had a planned a complicated scene, involving Ron standing pathetically alone near Hermione, thus causing Hermione to feel bad and dump Seamus immediately and to snog Ron senseless. But the random attack of Seamus had shocked them all that now they stood in a line, mouths open and candy forgotten on the floor.  
  
"Ew." Ginny said.  
"Is she ENJOYING that?" Harry asked.  
"I certainly hope not."  
"Do you think we look like that to others when..."  
Ron cut in. "Stop, just stop. Don't even go there. I don't want to know."  
  
Finally, the suction was broken. Ginny took a deep breath and turned to the boys.  
  
"This calls for more drastic measures. You two stay here. I'm going to go and...TELL HERMIONE OFF."  
"No!"  
"Ginny, you can't!"  
"You'll never make it out alive!"  
"I won't let you!"  
"She'll KILL you."  
"You have no idea what she can be like..."  
"You..."  
"Ginny..."  
"STOP!" she yelled. Both mouths shut simultaneously. "I'll have more success than you will. I'm a girl. I know how to handle this. There are ways to go about this without getting her to go defensive. You boys don't understand how, that's all." Ginny turned and strode off. By the time they absorbed and reacted to the insult, she was gone.  
  
Harry sighed. "She's fantastic, isn't she?"  
"You're insane."  
"You've admitted to liking Hermione."  
"Point taken."  
"You also just took a point without arguing. The world is going to implode in a few seconds."  
  
**You took a point.**  
_He was right._  
**That has NOTHING to do with it! You do not take a point calmly like that! It just doesn't work that way.**  
_It won't happen again._  
**It had better not.**  
  
"How do you do it?"  
Harry looked up. "Do what?"  
"Get along with a girl. Survive from day to day without her getting mad at you."  
"I don't know. It's just you're so happy, and-"  
"Shut up, Harry. That's not what I mean. I want a guide for how to get along with a girl."  
  
He got an oddly focused expression. "I honestly don't know. They're weird, you see. They hold grudges, and they tend to overreact about some things. But then some things they ignore entirely. It's something you...I don't know. You have to learn how to deal with them. See, Ginny and I get along well normally. We don't fight much, so it was painless to learn her moods. You and Hermione fight so much...I don't know if that'll ever change. I mean, do you want it to?"  
"Stop it. You're sounding like Ginny."  
"Sorry."   
Pause.   
"But what do you mean?"  
"I mean it's part of your friendship, the fighting. You take out little things on each other. It means that you get along even better when you're not fighting."  
"Oh."  
Harry grinned. "You have no idea what I mean, do you?"  
"Of course I got it."  
"Don't worry about it. You and Hermione are fine just the way you are. It'll work out in the end. I hope."  
"Yeah. Okay."  
  
**Did you understand ANY of that?**  
_No. You?_  
**Nope.**  
  
A/N: R/R, please! I all but worship all of my reviewers. I'm not exaggerating. 


	10. Debated Deal

Disclaimer: Don't own anything I'm writing about. (smiles innocently)  
  
**Wow.**  
_I'd say, 'What POSESSED us?', but that'd be too cliché even for us._  
**We've got the sentiment across, anyway.**  
_Give it a few more seconds._  
**One...**  
_Two..._  
**Three...**  
_Four..._  
  
"HERMIONE!" Ginny's vocal chords, not often used for this purpose, were quite strong when she got down to it. The door that she had slammed open rebounded off the wall and slammed shut where she had been a second before. Now she was standing over Hermione, eyes blazing in a way that hadn't been seen since she had screamed at Ron in front of the entire Hall. That had been an event to remember, and this looked to be another.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Hermione asked. "That I'm an idiot? That that was by far the most horrific thing you have ever witnessed? Believe me, it's worse when it's actually happening to you."  
Ginny's anger dissipated long enough for her to look decidedly green. "Please never do that again. For my well-being."  
"I won't."  
"Good. Now, back to business. Do you REALIZE what Ron went through for you? What he's currently going through? YOU started this whole mess, and HE'S the one trying to fix it!"  
"That is NOT TRUE." Indignation lifted her from her prone position all the way to her feet. "HE ignored me. HE pretended I didn't exist. HE said he was incapable of being around me in front of the ENTIRE Transfiguration class. It's only now that he's missed my HOMEWORK that he wants me back. He doesn't care about ME at all. He just wants me to be his own personal dictionary. He doesn't want any of the work that comes with a real relationship. Don't tell me it's MY fault."  
  
Ginny smiled. It was such a shock that Hermione's anger suddenly vanished, leaving her drained and miserable.  
  
"Don't you understand, Hermione? He doesn't want the smarts-actually, he probably does, just because it's part of who you are. He's about to die from jealousy, and he just now has figured it out. You have to give him a chance, or it'll all blow up on itself. You have to stop. The Seamus thing was great at first-it got the point across to him. It was really quite funny. But he's actually hurt now. It's not just jealousy-now he feels unwanted. Please, give him a chance to show you himself."  
"I can't. He doesn't understand that. He might feel it-which I doubt-but he won't realize what it is even if he does."  
Ginny sighed. "That's what Harry's doing, Hermione. Even as we speak, he's trying to unfold the mysteries of womankind to my well-meaning, if very clueless, older brother. By now, all you two need is a chance."  
  
**Can't.**  
_It'll be too risky._   
**What if he goes all accusatory on us?**  
_Can't._  
  
"Can't do it."  
"It's not much. All you have to do is wait. If he's decent towards you, can you give him the same? Just give back the treatment he gives you."  
  
**_Fine._**  
  
"Okay. But only as long as he's civil."  
"Deal."  
Ginny extended her hand, and Hermione took it reluctantly. Ginny grinned again.  
"It'll work out-you'll see." She bounded up and left, much calmer than she had entered.  
  
**What have we done?**  
_What POSESSED us?_  
**Hey now.**  
_This whole thing is practically one big cliché. This won't make it any worse._  
  
A/N: This is the fourth chapter in one day. Let me know it they're not as funny as they used to be-I can try to change it if you don't like it. R/R, pleeeease!


	11. Civil Chat

Disclaimer: Look at the web address. Think hard. Do I own anything? NO.  
  
_There's only one thing to do.   
_**We have to swallow our pride and treat Hermione like a human being. **  
_The beautiful, brilliant, genius of a human being that she is._   
**Hey now, tone it down. We're Ron, remember? We're not supposed to forgive easily. I, at least, have a reputation to maintain.**  
  
Morning came too quickly to the hapless red-head. The sunshine was disgustingly cheery, the sky too blue, the grass too green. It was all one big stereotype, and perfect days, in reality, are never as good as they sound.  
  
_Damn you, blue sky._   
**Curse you, green grass.**   
_Die, you miserably bright orb._  
  
A combination of worry and exhaustion isn't good for muscle control. Ron teetered downstairs on legs that didn't want to hold him up, fell over a table, and then ran head-on into a statue while going downstairs.  
  
**The author isn't being fair.**   
_We're not THAT clumsy. _  
**Just because she has writer's block is no reason to crash us into every inanimate object within a five-foot radius.**   
_Tsh. Writers._  
  
Apparently the entire Gryffindor table was in on his new decision. Hermione was sitting next to Ginny, who was sitting next to Harry, who for the first time in five years had an empty seat next to him. Ron graced everyone present with a glare before landing oh-so-gracefully on the bench.  
  
"Pass the marmalade."   
Harry looked dramatically innocent. "I'm sorry, I can't reach it. Ask someone else."  
  
**You will pay for that.**   
_We thought you were our FRIEND!   
_**Clearly, we must never let Harry in on our love problems ever again.**   
_Clearly._  
  
Ron took a deep, calming breath that came out as a high-pitched squeak.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
The entire table went completely silent. Lavender dropped her copy of Witch Weekly. Fred and George actually stood up to see better. Ginny looked about to faint.  
  
"Would you be so kind as to pass the marmalade?"   
Hermione picked up the bowl and leaned towards him.   
"Thank you."   
For just a second, their eyes met, and suddenly the embarrassment of backing down to Hermione dissolved in the glow of happiness apparent on her face.  
  
_Guh.   
_**I've remembered why we adore her so much.**   
_Guh._   
**Curse her and her fantastic smile.**   
_Love her and her fantastic smile._  
  
He immediately dropped the bowl. Which proceeded to break down the middle and draw even more attention to the shocking event: Ron Weasley had spoken politely to Hermione Granger. The feud, at least on his side, was over.  
  
A/N: My computer crashed. I'm not even kidding. It completely keeled over and died on me, so I had to try to fix it, fail, order a new computer, wait for it to get her, hook it up, and beg my Muse to come back. As you can see, she didn't, but I'm really desperate to finish this fic, so I sat down anyway. Hence the utter stupidity of this one.  
  
R/R! 


	12. Foolish Fancies

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Even my style is lifted from the fantastic authors of GryffindorTower.net, which shuffled off the mortal coil a few months ago. Mourn. I loved that place. And especially the writers on that site. Now I'm depressed again.  
  
_He just as much as apologized.   
_**dies   
**_dies more   
_**I don't believe it.   
**_I thought it was impossible._   
**We must be dreaming.**   
_In that case, I hope we don't wake up. I don't know about you, but I'd rather dream that my one true love is speaking to me again than live reality that's not quite as dreamy.   
_**I am forced, however unhappily, to agree with you.**   
_You gave in to me. I really am dead now._  
  
The smashed bowl was mended with a quick charm, but Hermione's mangled thoughts weren't nearly as simple. At least she hadn't made a fool of herself by dropping things when he talked to her.  
  
_It wasn't that, and you know it.   
_**Know what, exactly?   
**_That it was because you smiled at him._   
**Tsh. I'm not that pretty.   
**_I don't know about you, but I am plenty pretty enough to get Ron Weasley to drop a bowl._   
**I bet I could make him fall off in the middle of a Quidditch game.**   
_I'd take you up on that, but it's not worth risking his perfect face._   
**Arguable.   
**_I don't even want to think about you being serious about that._  
  
Hermione had learned early on that studying hard gave one a distinct advantage over everyone else, and her habits served her well now. She was able to go through her classes in a zombie-like state, focused with frightening intensity on the quirks of Ron Weasley's personality and still raise her hand for every question.  
  
_Us getting them wrong isn't even a possibility._   
**Honestly. What's wrong with these readers?**   
_I'm sure I couldn't tell you._   
**Maybe it's just that they're not us.**   
_Ah. Enlightenment._  
  
"So, had a nice breakfast?" Ginny asked innocently as they went into the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
**And here it comes.**  
  
"You know, you have your own part of the deal to keep up, too."  
  
_There it goes._  
  
"I know."   
"It might be nice to my oblivious brother's feelings to do something now."  
  
**How dare she be condescending!**   
_It's not like she and Harry just melded together without any difficulties!   
_**Not as if they had the sense to not snog until after they had both agreed they liked the other!**   
_Tsh. Redheads and their self-confidence._  
  
"I intend to."   
"Good." And without any hint of remorse for her attitude, Ginny walked nonchalantly over to where Harry was and proceeded to snog him as if there was no tomorrow. Hermione, on the other hand, actually had a major job to do. She strode to the table, dropped all her books on the bench, and sat down right next to the aforementioned brother.  
  
_He's so close.   
_**I know.**   
_melts into useless puddle of Hermione's Romantic Side.   
_**You're useless.**  
  
"So," she began calmly, helping herself to a slice of apple pie. "How was Divination?"  
  
**He'd be better equipped to answer if his mouth wasn't hanging open.**   
_It's true._  
  
"Er..."   
Hermione laughed, trying to sound natural. It ended up rather forced. "Same as usual, then? That's fantastic. I mean, that I got out before I got too far in. That was a great year, wasn't it? Though the workload was a bit much."  
  
**You're babbling.**   
_So're you.   
_**Just stop talking, Mouth.   
**_Oh dear._  
  
"Yes, anyway, er." She stopped herself with a jerk. "I'll just...go over see how Ginny's doing, shall I? Talk to you later!" She pulled up out of the chair, picked up the books and balanced the pie on top of it before making a mad dash for Gryffindor Tower's dormitories. Where she fell onto her bed and laughed hysterically.  
  
**That was really horrific.**   
_It honestly was._   
**We just crushed his record as Biggest Fool of the Day.   
**_Of the Year, more like._   
**But if this turns out well...**   
_...perhaps it won't matter.  
_  
  
A/N: Long chapter. I have finals this week, which means I have more time, oddly enough. Getting out of school at noon does a remarkable deal towards curing one's writer's block.  
  
Review!


	13. Quixotic Quidditch

Disclaimer: I really don't have any creative way to say 'Nothing is mine' today.  
  
Of all the Gryffindor fifth-year boys who fell asleep in Divination, Ron Weasley was always the first. He could sleepwalk up the ladder and to his chair, if the competition demanded it. He hadn't paid attention for more than an hour throughout his entire time in the class.  
  
Today, he outdid himself.  
  
**She's talking to us again.   
**_I know._   
**I didn't think it was possible to be this happy.**   
_Mmm._   
**Do you think this means we're friends again?**   
_As a guy, I'd say yes. As a guy who's had experience with girls, I'd say bloody hell we're not._  
** What is THAT supposed to mean?**  
  
The conversation was briefly interrupted by Harry falling off his chair.  
  
"You alright down there?" Ron asked.   
"Quite so."   
"See you later, then."  
  
_Ahem._   
**As I was saying...what are you TALKING about?   
**_She's a GIRL.   
_**I don't follow.**   
_(long, drawn-out sigh)_   
**Shut it.**   
_We broke down first, right? Well, she reciprocated. But we are not yet into the promised land of Hermione's Favor. We must return the favor to show our undying adoration for her._   
**Have you been reading Ginny's novels again?**   
_Er._   
**Bad Other Half!**  
  
"So. Paying attention in class, Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked as they descended from the loft.   
  
The next five minutes passed as they both laughed uproariously at this possibility.   
  
"Really, what were you thinking about all that time?" he asked after they could breathe normally again.   
  
The answer to this soon became astonishingly clear, considering Ron never even heard the question.  
  
_There she is._   
**Are you ready?**   
_No._   
**Neither am I. Onward!**  
  
"Hey, Hermione."   
Her cool expression never faltered. "Hello, Ron."   
"How was Arithmancy?"   
Ah. There went the composure. "How was WHAT?"   
"Arithmancy."   
"Ron, you've never asked me how my classes were in five years. What are you stalling for?"  
  
**Damn those ears.**   
_Tell them to turn down the heat. It's not THAT embarrassing that Hermione knows our innermost thoughts with only a glance._  
  
"Erm."  
  
**Just DO it, already!**  
  
"I wanted to..." Deep breath. "...ask you to come see my Quidditch game."   
"Ron, I always go to the games. You know tha-" Suddenly, she stopped, mouth open with a realization. Her head went down, her face went pink, and her feet started shuffling with what could almost be called nervous energy. When she looked up again, she had a secretive smile twisting the corners of her mouth.  
  
**She got the hint.**   
_She knows._   
**Oh dear Lord.**  
  
"Sure, Ron." The twist was bigger now. "I'd be honored to." And then she turned and walked quickly away...but not before he saw the smirk grow into a full-fledged giggle.  
  
**...But then maybe that's not so bad, after all.**   
_I wholely second that.  
_  
  
A/N: Mmm. Now things can actually start happening. Which is so much easier to write about.  
  
Please, please, please review!


	14. Romantic Reflections

Disclaimer: Ahem. None of this is mine except the iffy writing.  
  
The day of the Gryffindor/Ravenclaw Quidditch match saw Hermione up an hour before anyone else, demolishing her organizational system of color, style, and brand.  
  
**I hate to sound like Lavender Brown, but...**   
_What are we going to WEAR?_   
**Alright. Let's be logical here.   
**_We're going to be sitting with Seamus the whole time.   
_**Something high-necked.**   
_Turtleneck.   
_**Right.** **You know, as we'll be wearing robes over it, no one will be able to tell.   
**_...I don't get your point._   
**Right. Are you going to make any kind of a decision?   
**_Red sweater and black skirt?_  
**I was thinking more purple and jeans...**  
  
"Hermione?"   
She jumped around. "What?"   
Ginny stepped into the room and shut the door. "I just figured I'd..." She paused, having caught a glimpse of what was behind her friend. She looked back up at Hermione's face, a Weasley grin spreading across her face.   
"Hermione, is that the entire contents of your closet?"   
"Only half-the rest was too thin to wear today anyway."   
Ginny sat down on the edge of the older girl's bed. "Why are you so worried about this?"   
"Why would I not be worried?"   
She shook her head. "My brother has never asked a girl to anything in his life. He went against his instinct and past to specifically invite you to see his game, when he knows you would have come even had he not. There's something major going on, and I think it's this: My brother, the insensitive idiot, is getting a clue. He's finally figured out what it means when he gets nervous around you, and why it is that he prefers fighting with you to playing chess with Harry. You, Hermione, have nothing to worry about."  
  
_Easy for her to say._   
**She already has a boyfriend.**   
_And he's much brighter about the girl subject than Ron is._  
  
Ginny eyed the clothing critically. "Yellow top and jeans. Come on, we've got to eat breakfast before we go out to the game."  
  
Hermione had no choice but to do as the redhead commanded.  
  
**I hate Seamus.   
**_Yes, well, that's not the point, is it?   
_**In case you hadn't noticed, the only thing that keeps us from another cricket episode is my full effort.**   
_I'm sorry._   
**You save all the Weasley memories for me to review later. One of us has to do this.**  
  
Hermione knew that Seamus was getting rather put out with her constant dodging, but it wasn't exactly the focus of her thoughts. That honor belonged to a Gryffindor flying high above her head. Her attention was so utterly absorbed that she had no idea what had happened outside of the three goal hoops. But of those she knew that there had been exactly six saves and two misses, four basic catches plus one rather difficult one and another that had been nothing short of miraculous.  
  
_And it wasn't his fault that he missed the other two._   
**A Bludger flying at his head is excuse enough for anyone.   
**_Even though it had passed him three minutes before._   
**That's not the point. We're still winning.**   
_Are we?_   
**Actually, I have not the faintest idea. But our Keeper looks absolutely gorgey.**  
  
"Hermione..."   
"Shut up Seamus, I'm watching the game."   
"But you're looking the wrong way."   
"Am not."   
"Harry's over that way, Hermione."   
"Shh, I'm busy."  
  
The cheers from the crowd around her fell on ears so deaf Hermione had no idea Harry had just caught the Snitch inches ahead of Cho Chang.  
  
**He's coming down.**   
_We can go and congratulate him!   
_**And snog him!**   
_Yay!_  
  
Despite the crush of red and gold clad students, Hermione Granger was the first one to reach the Gryffindor team. Love is a powerful force...especially when combined with the force of elbows placed conveniently in several sets of ribs.  
  
A/N: Apoligies for the wait. I have no excuse this time. But I'm going to try for my provisional driver's license in less than two weeks. It's a very exciting time for me. (  
  
Review if it pleases you or if you care about me writing more. 


	15. Makeup Match

Disclaimer: None of it is mine, except maybe Hermione's OC personality.  
  
**That was a fabulous game.**   
_I know._   
**The way we dodged that Bludger for the third time in a row...   
**_The way we missed that save for watching Hermione..._   
**She was watching us first!**   
_Only because we were staring at her so avidly.   
_**Psh. That's not important.**  
  
Ron swooped after the rest of the Gryffindors in a perfect dive. The crowd pelting towards their landing position was what could be called an ego boost for all the players involved.  
  
_...Especially as that one in the front is a particular girl whose name shall remain unsaid._   
**Looks determined, doesn't she?**  
  
Ron didn't so much land on the ground as get shoved off his broom by the force of Hermione's hug.  
  
"Ron! You were brilliant, I can't believe how you caught that pass-I was so certain you were going to miss it, and then you...didn't..." Her voice trailed off as the fact that her arms were wrapped around him hit her brain.  
  
Both immediately stepped back several broom lengths, and Ron became immensely fascinated by his shoelaces.  
  
_She...I...together..._   
**Gah.**  
  
Hermione cleared her throat rather nervously. "So."   
"Right."   
"Lovely game, I was saying."   
"Ah, well, I didn't do much."   
"Mmm."   
"Glad you enjoyed it, then."   
"Oh yes, it was quite absorbing."   
"Well...erm...I should go and change..."   
Hermione turned a spectacular shade of crimson. "Oh, of course, right then, er, you go and do that."   
"Right...erm...sorry."   
"Oh, it's no problem, go right ahead."   
"Right. I'll...just...go and do that, then..."  
  
_Her eyes are really a marvelous shade of hazel._   
**Are they, then?**   
_Take a look._   
**You're right.   
**_Lovely, that. Isn't it?_  
  
"Hermione!" Ron was caught up by a wave of Needing-To-Punch-Seamus feeling.   
"Mmm...oh! Seamus, hi there." Hermione went stiff as Seamus' arm went around her.  
"Hello...Ron, shouldn't you go and change?"  
  
**That bastard!**   
_Trying to make us sod off!_   
**We'll show him...**  
  
"Oh, I'll choose when I change my uniforms, thank you very much." Ron retorted.  
Seamus gave him a strange look. "Alright...Hermione, let's go back and get something to eat, shall we?"   
"Really, I'm not hungry..."   
"Ah, well, I'm a bit hungry...and we don't have to eat...there are all kinds of _other_ things we could do instead..."  
  
_Does he think he's being subtle?_  
  
Hermione looked pained. "Right. I'll see you later, then, Ron?"   
"Oh. Oh. Er, sure. Later."   
Seamus shot Ron a completely fake smile and, with the leverage of his arm, swung Hermione away towards the castle. Hermione twisted around to look back...  
  
**She WAVED!   
**_And SMILED!_   
**Oh, she totally loves us.**   
_That's what I've been trying to tell you, but you wouldn't ever listen.   
_**Shut up.**  
  
A/N: This isn't my best work, and I apologize. I'm just not as into the story as I used to be, and I don't want to drop the story and let everyone down again. So I will continue to update...only five chapters left!  
  
Review, please? 


	16. Adonis Abandonment

Disclaimer: I'm barely sixteen. There's no way I own anything even _close_ to Harry Potter.

**Oh Lord.  
**_We had this coming. You know we did.  
_**Well, yeah, but that doesn't make it any easier to deal with.  
**_We may never hear again._

"…And then you go and _smile_ at that red-headed idiot, and leading him on and you know I _hate_ him, but you know there are times when you seem more sincere towards him than you ever are towards me, and all I want is an explanation!" Seamus, having stomped his way to the window of the common room, pivoted back around to face her.

**It would be untactful at this point to mention that his hair is red, wouldn't it.  
**_A bit._

"…And then there was that time in Transfiguration when you were falling all over Neville…"

**He's gone completely loony now.**

"…If I didn't know better, I'd say you didn't care about me, Hermione!" Seamus came to a halt inches away from her face, clearly triumphant in having dealt the card sure to make her fall on her knees and beg forgiveness.

**I'm tempted to do it, just to see how he'd react.  
**_But that's not nearly as amusing as his face will be when we finish talking._

Hermione pulled herself out of the glassy-eyed trance Seamus' speech had put her into and met his gaze squarely for what may have been the first time since ever.

"Well, Seamus, you're not nearly as incompetent as I gave you credit for, I'll give you that. Though I'd like to know where you came up with the fancying Neville bit-he's a nice enough boy and all, but _really_! What were you thinking? As to the rest of it-"

**How much did you actually hear?  
**_I only stuck around for the bit about Ron looking as if he fancied me.  
_**That's about three times as much as I heard.  
**_Oh dear._

"-You should have caught on sooner. The answer to your problems, Seamus, is simply this: I'm too intellectual for you."

_I've never seen him look that blank.  
_**And that's saying a lot.**

"Meaning, Seamus dear, that it's time we moved on."

_Oh dear._

"Went our separate ways."

**Blanker than blank.**

"Broke up."

Confusion vanished from Seamus' face. Unfortunately, it was only to be replaced with slight panic.

"Well, Hermione, you know, that seems fairly drastic…I mean, maybe it's not necessary, maybe I didn't give you enough of a chance, it's-"

"No, you're right. You have seen through my cheap façade to the tramp that I am. And, truthfully, Seamus, you're too much of a man for me to make you go through that. You deserve someone who can tend to your ego much better than I can. So, I'll say goodbye-and rest assured in the knowledge that while you are losing a liability, I am loosing a perfect, shining, Adonis of a man."

Hermione turned and ran up the steps to her room before Seamus had a chance to realize that, despite being an Adonis, he still had no girlfriend.

**So now what do we do?  
**_Go to Ron and confess our undying love for him!  
_**Try again.  
**_Go straight for the lips?  
_'**Cause that was such a success last time.  
**_Take our time to build up a solid friendship on which to build a loving, trusting relationship!  
_**Never talk like that again or I'll be sick.  
**_Well, do you have a better suggestion?  
_…**Not really, no.  
**_Solid friendship it is, then._

A/N: crickets chirp

Reviews guilt me into writing more.


	17. Seamus Sense

Disclaimer: I can't stay on top of a little twenty-chapter fanfic, I certainly don't have time to get copyrights.

_So.  
_**So.  
**_About that girl that totally loves us.  
_**Ah. Her. Haven't thought about her all day.  
**_If by 'all day' you mean those five minutes you were thinking about breakfast, I'm inclined to agree.  
_**That's not true!  
**_Oh?  
_**It was at least eight.  
**_Ah. Pardon me._

"So, Harry…about this Potions essay…" Ron tossed an arm around the other boy's shoulder in what was a friendly attempt to see what he'd written. One glance at the paper told him all he needed to know.

"You haven't _started_?" He was amazed. "I was _sure_ Ginny had helped you with it this afternoon."

Harry gave his friend a Look. "You think we were working on _Potions essays_?"

_And now it's time for the Don't-Think-About-My-Little-Sister- and-My-Best-Friend-Snogging Time!  
_**Brought to you by Don't-Call-Me-Ronniekins, the same company that produced that blockbuster thriller, Raging Hormones from HELL!  
**_...Having just lost our entire audience, I get the feeling we should never do that again, having._

The portrait slammed open, admitting a Seamus absolutely glowing with pride and a Parvati Patil hanging desperately off his arm. He strolled nonchalantly…

_**Not.**_

…directly in front of Hermione, where he paused for a moment to let her feel his glow. Then he pivoted and swept back out the door, leaving the rest of the room to shake their heads in confusion and go back to their homework.

**Should I be making some intelligent connection between that and the current state of Hermione and Seamus' relationship?  
**_As you're supposed to be Ron's brain, no. Way too observant of you.  
_**Right then.**

Ginny, having entered in Seamus' wake, now drifted over and melded onto Harry's arm. Ron turned towards them keeping his eyes fixed on a stray lock of hair just above the top of Harry's head.

"Hey, Ginny? Could you help me with this essay? I know you're not in my class, but you've _got_ to be better than I am, and I'm desperate for help.

Ginny seemed to be looking around the room. Ron, of course, couldn't tell for certain, but he sensed a bit of movement on her part.

_Or maybe she's nuzzling Harry's arm.  
_**Please God never say that word again.**

"Actually, Ron, I think I have a better idea."

…_That's actually fairly brilliant.  
_**But it's going to involve effort. You know how I hate effort!  
**_But it's for a good cause. Please?  
-_**sigh- Anything for her.  
**_Ah, I knew there was romance somewhere in there.  
_**Well, there's also a me, and if you ever tell anyone I said that I will take you and kill you until you are dead.  
**_Point taken.  
_

A/N: I have very little to say right now. Oh well.

Review!


	18. Essay Events

Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling, or pineapples.

_He's right over there.  
_**Don't look. You look up, I swear you'll wish you had never been thought up by an author.  
**_But he's looking at us! What is he saying? Do you think it's flattering? Maybe he's going to ask for homework help.  
_**Maybe he's going to come up and SNOG US SENSELESS.  
**_Yum._

After this lead-in, it was a bit disappointing when Ron not only failed to attach his mouth to hers but didn't even have the decency to look nervous while not doing it.  
"Hey, Hermione."

_Should we be nice?  
_**Nah. Failure to snog definitely deserves a snide comment.**

"Hi, Ron."

**Real snide, that.  
**_He was LOOKING at me! I can't work under these conditions._

"So, about that Potions essay that's due tomorrow."

_I don't believe it.  
_**That jerk actually dared to come over for homework help!  
**_That sweetheart! Asking us for homework! It's just like the good old days of fighting and an occasional unexpected kiss in the hallways.  
_…**I have nothing to say on your sanity's behalf.**

"Yes?"  
"I just wondered if you might proofread my draft, if you don't mind too terribly much. I was going to ask Harry, but you're so much better at it I thought I might try and see if you would."

_…  
_

"You have a draft of an essay that's due?"  
"Yes."  
"You wrote an essay before the due date?"  
"Yes."  
"You're coming to me for help?"  
"Yes."

**Something's wrong here.  
**_Right. So, parallel universe or a bad concussion of ours?  
_**I'll take parallel universe, personally.**

Ron was looking at her with an expression that was growing steadily more concerned.  
"So, will you check it?"  
"What?" Hermione jerked her dreamy smile away and into the locked drawer of her mind. "Yeah, sure." A thought occurred suddenly. "You do have it actually written? You're not engaging my services a week in advance or anything?"

**Ooo, bad choice of words.  
**_Yeah, not the best possible phrasing.  
_**Maybe he didn't notice.**

Ron's ears started to glow.

_Well, it was a possibility._

"Er…yes. No. I mean, yes. Definitely yes." Without seeming to realize this hadn't answered her question at all, he turned and all but ran back to the table. He returned with a paper.

**Dear Lord, he actually wrote it.  
**_Wait. That's Ginny's handwriting.  
_**Oh thank God. I was starting to get a little paranoid.**

Hermione smiled up at him. "Right then. I'll just…give this to you tomorrow morning, shall I?"  
Ron, ears still scarlet, grinned nervously. There was a brief awkward moment of him standing still and Hermione not looking away. Then he made a desperate wave with his hand, mumbled something incomprehensible, and scurried back to the couple.

_There are times when I actually think I love that boy.  
_**Don't you get all sappy on me.  
**_Alright, I won't. But it's true._

A/N: Meep.

R/R!


	19. Ron's Reciprocation

Disclaimer: I own nothing, don't sue me, etc., etc..

**Right. Is he coming?  
**_Not yet.  
_**What I'll do to him when he gets downstairs…  
**_It must be recalled that it's currently five in the morning, and he didn't agree to meet us anytime before breakfast, which isn't until eight.  
_**Yes, but common decency would bring him down here earlier if he was any kind of a gentleman.  
**_Wait. Someone's coming._

Despite it being an infernal hour in the morning, Ron didn't seem surprised to see Hermione waiting for him. Neither did he seem tired-on the contrary, he looked as if he had spent at least fifteen minutes on his appearance.

**I'd never have believed it if I had seen it with our own eyes.**

"Morning, Ron." Hermione said, venturing a smile.

_That would have been much better if our voice hadn't gotten all breathy at the end.  
_**True.**

"Hey, Hermione," He grinned back, albeit rather shyly. "How's your day been?"  
"Good, as far as it's existed. I checked that essay last night."  
Ron's eyes were completely blank. "Essay?"  
"The essay you gave me to check yesterday. The reason we're awake this early."  
"Oh." He didn't seem at all enlightened. "Well then. Thanks. I appreciate it."  
"There's just this one sentence that's a bit choppy-you might want to change that."  
"Which sentence?" He came over to stand just behind her.

**Focus.  
**_Dear God, I can feel his breath.  
_**This is not the time to…can you really?  
**_Yes. Right there on the side of our neck.  
_**Ooo, you're right. Lovely, that.**

"Erm. Yes. This one, here."  
"That's the margin, Hermione."  
"Oh. Yes. Sorry. This one. It sort of runs on without any point, and this last piece contradicts the whole lead-in of the paragraph."  
"Ah." He seemed to have moved closer.  
"Yes. So. That's the only thing, really. Other than that it's quite well done."  
"I'll just take that, then."

He reached over her shoulder to take the paper from her fingers, which were currently clenched tightly to keep from shaking. Hermione shifted back to avoid physical contact.

_At this point, God only knows what we'd do if we had to touch him._

Unfortunately, she had miscalculated how close behind her he was. She ran right into his left arm, which had been a few centimeters away from her back.

"Oh, gosh, sorry, I didn't know you were right there-" she said, turning around to face him.  
Ron grinned. "It's fine, no problem."

**...So. Moving away at this point might be good.  
**_In theory, yes._

"Right. Then I'll be going…to do…sleep." Hermione invented. "Yeah. Going away. Away. Meaning leaving now."  
"Yeah. I should probably go back to bed myself." Neither one moved.

_Oh Lord.  
_**Don't you dare go any closer.**

Hermione was so occupied in keeping her body exactly where it was she didn't notice the essay dropping from Ron's fingers. She also didn't see his head tipping down to hers. In fact, she didn't notice anything until his hands gripped her arms.

She looked up, focusing all her efforts on not thinking about the shade of his eyes or the length of his eyelashes. Of course, this focus counted for nothing as his lips met hers.

_Oh. God.  
_**Is he kissing us?  
**_That's the impression I'm getting, yes._

The sound of footsteps on the stair caused Ron to step away suddenly.  
"Ron?" Harry's voice conveyed the sense of a sleepiness beyond description. "Hermione? Why are you awake at this time?"  
Both mouthed soundlessly for a few seconds before Harry lost interest. "Come back to bed, mate. We have that essay due in Potions, and you're going to have to work hard to explain why your handwriting suddenly looks like Ginny's. Night, Hermione." And just like that, Ron and his glowing ears vanished to the boy's dorm.

**He certainly knows how to kiss one senseless.  
**_Meh.  
_

A/N: Almost done! Yay!

Review, please!


	20. Real Resolution

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song is Toby Keith's-everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Is she coming?  
**_No, that's Susan. I'm on it, don't worry._

Hours of hard work (and knowing where Hermione was likely to be) had allowed Ron to avoid her through the following day. He had skipped breakfast, come in late to class so he had to sit alone, and stayed in his bedroom as much as possible. But he had to come down for dinner at some point, and so he was currently ducking from shadow to shadow, trying to make it to the kitchens before being spotted.

All his effort went for nothing, however, because Hermione in turn had been trying to find him. He made it to the painting safely, only to find her standing there waiting for him.

She gave him one of her patented know-it-all smiles. "Hi, Ron."  
"Hi."

**Amazing that our voice can crack on a two-letter word.**

"Come outside with me."  
"Um, Hermione-" Ron realized this wasn't the best time to argue, but something had to be clarified. "-Outside? I mean, it's all…dark and stuff. It's late. We aren't supposed to be out of bed, much less outside."  
"Yes, but if we're in here we're much more likely to get caught. And I won't let you avoid me forever, so it's got to be tonight."

_She has a point.  
_**Shut up.**

Without waiting for an answer, Hermione turned and led the way outdoors.

**We have no choice.  
**_Onward, and remember, men-death with honor!_

She stopped by a tree against the castle wall and turned to face him with eyes that made it clear she didn't want any dodging. "Now, I want you to tell me what _exactly_ you think you're doing, avoiding me."  
Ron was shocked. "Well, there was that…thing…last night…I figured you'd be mad about it, and I-"  
"Yes, about that. Why?"

**Shock doesn't begin to describe this.**

"Er. Well. I, uh…" He met her eyes. "I was thinking about that…other thing. And I felt I owed you something."

I got a funny feeling  
The moment that your lips touched mine  
Something shot right through me  
My heart skipped a beat in time

Her face drained of color. "_Owed_? You only did that so we'd be even?"

_I will never, ever understand girls.  
_**That's two of us, mate.**

"Why do you care, Hermione? I thought I was nothing to you, I thought you didn't care. When did that change?"

There's a different feel about you tonight  
It's got me thinking lots of crazy things  
I even think I saw a flash of light  
It felt like electricity

"You thought I didn't care?"

**This is never going to end.  
**_There's only one thing to do.  
_**Grovel?  
**_No! Be honest!  
_**That's awfully boring, though.**

Ron shut his eyes. "Look, Hermione. I…can't seem to say how I feel. I'm sorry, but I just can't. I'm not like that. Stop reading meanings into my words. I'm not subtle enough for double meanings. Just say what you mean, and I'll try to do the same."  
There was a silence. Then her voice.  
"How did you mean me to take the kiss? Was it just a debt you owed me?"

You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
'Cause I'll just close my eyes and I won't know where I'm at

"No! No. Not like that."  
"Then what, exactly, did you mean? Stop tiptoeing around the subject, Ron."

We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinning around and around and around and around

"You'll laugh at me. You'll hate me. I can't tell you."  
There was another pause. "Did you know that I broke up with Seamus?"  
"What!" Ron's eyes snapped open. "When?"  
"Last night." Hermione smiled. "He thought I was infatuated with you and got mad."

They're all watching us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'll never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this, I think you mean it like that  
If you do, baby, kiss me again

"Wow." Ron had to think of the proper response for a moment. "I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. I'd rather people pair us off in imagination then be with Seamus in reality."

Everybody swears that we make the perfect pair  
But dancing's as far as it goes

"Really?"  
She looked up at him. "Yes, actually."

Girl you never moved me  
Quite the way you move me tonight  
I just wanted you to know

"He wasn't any good for you, anyway. You know that, right?"  
A shrug. "I do now."

I just wanted you to know

"But you're avoiding the subject."  
"Am I?"  
"Yes." She almost laughed. "What did you mean when you kissed me last night? Because if you meant it as a debt, or a payment or a joke, I may have to be thoroughly furious with you."

You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
'Cause I'll just close my eyes and I won't know where I'm at

"What if I didn't mean it as any of those things?"  
"How did you mean it, then? You said you couldn't tell me, but you can't keep hinting." She seemed about to cry. "Just tell me the truth."

We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinning around and around and around and around

**How can we do this casually?  
**_There's no way. It doesn't exist._

"Well." Ron stood up straight and looked past her head, trying very hard to not faint right there with terror. "You know how Ginny and Harry think we're meant to be? How no one will believe we're friends, and that's all? How Seamus thought you fancied me?" He laughed. "How it's going to look when we come back inside, late at night, together?"

They're all watching us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'll never believe we're just friends

"I want that to be true, Hermione. I want them all to be right, just this once." Having gotten the words out, he met her eyes. "That's how I meant it."

When you kiss me like this, I think you mean it like that  
If you do, baby, kiss me again

Her silence began to spread a layer of cold over his numb shock. "And you? I believe you have an unexplained kiss as well."

Kiss me again

She answered his question by grabbing his neck and pulling his mouth down to meet hers.

Hermione broke the kiss to grin up into his face. "Like that."

A/N: And it's done. This is pretty bad work, I realize, but it is the end of the story. If you'd like me to rewrite it, leave a review and I'll see what I can do next week or month or so.

Review! Please, please, please review!


End file.
